kopernicus_planetsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:Инфобокс
}}}}}}}} } }}}}}| }}}||1}}| }}}}} |file= }}}|file}} |file style=background:black |notes= }}}|parent}}| }} |lines= }}} as seen from orbit. |es= }}} como se ve desde la órbita. |de= }}} vom Orbit aus gesehen. |fr=La planète }}} vue depuis l'orbite. |hr=Pogled na }}} iz orbite. |hu= }}} a pályáról nézve |it= }}} visto dall'orbita |nl= }}} gezien vanuit de ruimte. |ja=軌道からみた }}}}} |ko= }}}}} 을 궤도에서 바라본 모습이다. |pl= }}} widok z orbity. |ru= }}}}} - вид с орбиты. |sv= }}} sedd från rymden. |tr=Uzaydan görünen haliyle }}} |th= }}} |zh-cn=从轨道上看 }}}。 |pt= }}} visto de uma órbita }}|style=text-align: center; font-size:smaller;}} }}}|class}} | }}}|class}} |Star= |Planet= |Dwarf planet= |Moon= |#default= }}}|class}}[[Category:Infobox/Body with unrecognized class }}]] }}}|parent}}| }}}|parent}} |fr=orbitant }}}|parent}} |es=de }}}|parent}} |nl=van }}}|parent}} |de=von }}}|parent}}/de| }}}|parent}} |hr=od }}}|parent}}/hr| }}}|parent}} |hu=a }}}|parent}}/hu| }}}|parent}} körül |it=di }}}|parent}}/it| }}}|parent}} |ja=( }}}|parent}}/ja| }}}|parent}}周回) |ko=, 모항성(혹은 모행성)은 }}}|parent}}/ko| }}}|parent}}}} |pl=obiega }}}|parent}}/pl| }}}|parent}} |ru=родительского тела }}}|parent}}/ru| }}}|parent}}}} |sv=till }}}|parent}}/sv| }}}|parent}} |tr=yörüngesinde }}}|parent}}/tr| }}}|parent}} |zh-cn=绕转于 }}}|parent}}/zh-cn| }}}|parent}} |pt=de }}}|parent}}/pt| }}}|parent}} }}}}|style=text-align: center;}} }}}|parent}}| '}} |2= }}}|semi-major axis}}}} }} |2= }}}}} round 1}}}} }} |2= }}}}} round 1}}}} }} | }}}|eccentricity}} round 3}}}} | }}}|orbinc}} round 3 }} °}} | }}}|pe arg}} °}} | }}}|an arg}} °}} | }}}|anomaly}} round 3}} ( 0s UT)}} | }}}}} round 1 }}}} | }}}}}}}}} | }}}|Kerbin| | }}}}}| }}}|parent}}|Kerbol| | }}}|parent}}}}}}}} round 1 }}}} | }}}|Kerbin|| }}}}}| }}}|parent}}|Kerbol| | }}}|parent}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} | }}}|eccentricity}}|0| }}}|semi-major axis}}/ }}}}} round 1}}| }}}|semi-major axis}}/ }}}}}*((1- }}}|eccentricity}})/(1+ }}}|eccentricity}}))^(0.5) round 1}}}} }}}|semi-major axis}}/ }}}}}*((1+ }}}|eccentricity}})/(1- }}}|eccentricity}}))^(0.5) round 1}}}}}} }} }}}|class}}|Moon| | }}}}} + }}}}}) / 2) * (( }}}}} * }}}}})^0.5)) / ((((2 * }}}}} * }}}}}) / ( }}}}} + }}}}})) * ( * }}}|parent}}}}}}}))^0.5)) * ((asin( }}}|parent}}}}}|radius}} / (( }}}}} * }}}}})^0.5))) + (((( }}}}} - }}}}}) / ( }}}}} + }}}}})) * }}}|parent}}}}}|radius}}) / (( }}}}} * }}}}})^0.5))))}} }}}}}} '}} | }}}|radius}}}} }} | }}}|radius}}}}}} }} | }}}|radius}}^2}}|8}} 2}} | }}}}}|8}} }} | }}}}} * }}|8}} 3/ 2}} | }}}}} / (4 * pi * }}}|radius}}^3 / 3)}}|8}} 3}} | }}}|gravity gees}} * 9.80665}}|3}} 2 ( }}}|gravity gees}} round 3}} )}} | * }}}}} / }}}|radius}})^0.5}}|2}} }} | }}}|sidrot}}|8}} | }}}|sidrot}}}}}} }}}|parent}}|Kerbol| | }}}|sidrot}}/(1- }}}|sidrot}}/ }}}}})}}|8}} | }}}|sidrot}}/(1- }}}|sidrot}}/ }}}}}))}}}}}} | }}}|radius}} * 2 * pi / }}}|sidrot}}}}|5}} }} | }}}}} }}}|sidrot}}| }}}}}| }}}|radius}}}} < }}}}}|1}}| }}}|radius}} | mass= }}}}} | period= }}}|sidrot}}|factor=k}}| }}}} | }}}}}| }}}}}|8}} |∞}}}} } | | }}}|highest}} | }}}|highest latitude}} }}}|highest longitude}}| }}}|highest latitude}}|N|S}} }}}|highest longitude}}|E|W}}}}}}}} '}} | }}}|pressure}}| }}}|pressure}}|0}}>0| | }}}} }}}|pressure}}| }}}|pressure}}|0}}>0| | }}}|pressure}} * 101.325}}|6}} | }}}|pressure}} round 6}} }} | }}}|scale height}}}} }} | }}}|atmospheric height}}}} | }}}|pressure}}*1e-6}}|2}} }} | }}}|min temp}}| }}}|min temp}} °C }}}|min temp}} + 273.15}} K| }}}} | }}}|max temp}}| }}}|max temp}} °C }}}|max temp}} + 273.15}} K| }}}} | }}}|oxygen}}}}|YES| | }}}}}} '}} | }}}|sci landed surf}}| }}}|sci landed surf}} > 0|1}}| }}}|sci landed surf}}|''N/A''}}}} | }}}|sci splashed surf}}| }}}|sci splashed surf}} > 0|1}}| }}}|sci splashed surf}}|''N/A''}}}} }}}|pressure}}| }}}|pressure}}|0}}>0| | }}}|sci lower atmo}}| }}}|sci lower atmo}} > 0|1}}| }}}|sci lower atmo}}|''N/A''}}}} | }}}|sci upper atmo}}| }}}|sci upper atmo}} > 0|1}}| }}}|sci upper atmo}}|''N/A''}}}}}} | }}}|sci near space}}| }}}|sci near space}} > 0|1}}| }}}|sci near space}}|''N/A''}}}} | }}}|sci outer space}}| }}}|sci outer space}} > 0|1}}| }}}|sci outer space}}|''N/A''}}}} | }}}|sci recovery}}| }}}|sci recovery}} > 0|1}}| }}}|sci recovery}}|''N/A''}}}} }} Usage This template don't need any parameters and instead uses only to gather the data. Because of this the orbital and physical properties are stored in a subpage named Param. To orbital information is deactivated (for example Kerbol) when for the property parent returns nothing. The atmospheric information is only visible when for the property pressure returns a value higher than 0. Ingame the apsides are shown from the body surface. But because all values which depend on them needs to be from the center the values must be from the centers of the bodies. Dependencies Some values are calculated automatically: * Semi-major axis & Orbital eccentricity: Apoapsis, Periapsis, Synodic orbital period, Orbital velocity, Solar day, Sphere of influence * Semi-major axis (km): Sidereal orbital period * Radius & Surface gravity: Mass, Sidereal orbital period, Density, Synchronous orbit, Orbital velocity * Radius (km): Surface area * Surface gravity (gees): Gravitational parameter, Sphere of influence * Sidereal rotation period (s): Sidereal rotational velocity, Synchronous orbit, Solar day * Atmospheric pressure (in atm): Atmospheric pressure (in kPa) The Synodic orbital period is not defined for Kerbin. Template } |name= |class= |file= |parent= |semi-major axis= |eccentricity= |orbinc= |pe arg= |an arg= |anomaly= |radius= |gravity gees= |sidrot= |highest= |highest latitude= |highest longitude= |pressure= |scale height= |atmospheric height= |min temp= |max temp= |oxygen= |sci landed surf= |sci splashed surf= |sci lower atmo= |sci upper atmo= |sci border atmo= |sci near space= |sci outer space= |sci border space= |sci recovery= |#default= } }} Example Example param subpage used for this page: }} Translating To translate this template see also this article. This template supports the following languages: * English: Everything supported * Español (Spanish): Everything is supported but it needs to be proof-readed. Todo está apoyado pero necesita estar corregido. * Nederlands (Dutch): Everything supported * Français (French): Everything supported * Русский (Russian): Everything supported * Polski (Polish): Everything supported * German (Deutsch): Everything supported * Portuguese (Português) Some parameters supported * Swedish (Svenska): Most parameters supported * Thai (ไทย): Some parameters supported * Turkish (Türkçe): Most parameters supported * Italian (italiano): Some parameter supported * Korean (한국어) : Everything supported * Croatian (hrvatski) : Everything supported * Hungarian (magyar) : Everything supported * Japanese (日本語) : Everything supported Body